Today, there are many online services, such as social networking services, that focus on building and reflecting social networks or social relations among people, where people may share interests and/or activities. In today's world of social networking, voluminous amounts of information are available on Internet web pages, electronic bulletin boards, and other electronic displays that are provided by these social networking services. This information can allow a company to build vast repositories of information. However, the transparency and openness of the social networking world also means that this information is available to everyone else, or to at least a large community, where the large community may include customers or potential customers of the company. This means that a derogatory message that is broadcast within a social networking service can potentially be very damaging to the company, as the derogatory message may be viewed by hundreds or thousands of individuals. Thus, companies can be required to dedicate significant manpower to query the various social networking services in order to capture and answer derogatory messages that are broadcast within the social networking services, in order to defuse these potential customer service nightmares.